The Little AuburnHaired Firecracker
by Homerunhitter
Summary: Before Rose Weasley even starts her first year at Hogwarts she hates him. After a prank gone wrong during the Welcome Back dinner, she has to rush him off to the Infirmary. What happens when Phnemonia strikes? Kinda love/hate.
1. The Platform & Train Ride

"That's little Scorpious; make sure you beat him at everything, Rose!" said Ron, and Hermione chided him gently.

One thing Rose's parents thought was absolute was that there children were completely innocent, that they could do no wrong.

When they were called to Rose's elementary school because she had smacked a child to the sidewalk, they believed Rose's story on the matter. The small boy had simply fallen. When Hugo, Rose's younger brother, had managed to levitate a little girl onto a high shelf in kinder garden, her parents rushed him home to celebrate the beginning signs of his powers. They have always turned their cheeks to the truth.

Their kids were going to do more damage than the Golden Trio had done all seven years, Rose especially!

Rose examined the skinny, pale boy standing a few feet away. Scorpious Malfoy was about Rose's height, had hair so light that it was almost white, was as big around as a flag pole, and had sharp facial features even though he couldn't be more than a few months older than she was, overall he was quite handsome. He was a fellow first year but he still had an air of arrogance, as if everyone else was beneath him.

_Humph! _She thought. _As soon as I get to school, I will knock him down a few notches!_ Rose quickly said her goodbyes to her parents and her younger brother and set off to find James and tell him her slowly forming plan.

Once on the scarlet Hogwarts train, Rose and James searched for a compartment for them and their cousins Albus, Victorie, and Roxanne. With them was there almost family, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander.

James opened a large compartment filled with more first years but at the sight of him cowered out of fear and respect (James has only been at Hogwarts for a year but has a HUGE reputation for Quidditch and pranks) and scurried away. James, who acted like this was totally normal, grabbed the window seat before I could and smirked at Rose. With a short sigh, she sat next to him and waited for her family to sit too.

"James, I need your help. I need to pull an amazing prank!" Rose said turning towards him.

"On who?"

"Malfoy."

"What did he do? School hasn't even started yet!" James exclaimed, "It's amazing how easily you can get ticked off."

Rose sighed; she gets her low tolerance from her mom and the famous Weasley Temper from her dad so people tend to steer clear of her bad side. "He hasn't done anything but he's too arrogant, this is for his own good, I swear!" she mocked innocence by placing a hand over her heart. Rose was nothing if not dramatic.

James pondered that for a minute, thinking about the Malfoys on the platform earlier. He decided it was a valid reason and said, "Let's do it!

Rose's face lit up at James's words and her mind was set, she would wipe that infuriating smirk off his pretty face tomorrow and James expects no less.


	2. Riding & Prank Planning

Hey Ya'll, here's a new chapter for you!

Special Thanks to:

the-writing-vampire

For Reviewing!

Somewhere between the platform and the first city west of it, Rose pushed her friends out to get changed into their school robes, so she was alone and had a few minutes to think about her coming year. Rose had always been intelligent so prank ideas came easily for her and pretty soon she had her stunt planned out and ready.

As James swaggered in (cocky huh?) he sat and forced her to tell him her plan. Rose has never been one to give in so she tried to stay vague with her instructions.

"Okay James, I am going to need you to round up some of you nimrod buddies for this one! I'm going to need back up!" Rose grinned mischievously up at him and with a twirl of his robes, was gone.

Albus and Lorcan came in next.

"Where is James, Rose? He was supposed to come back here."

"Never mind that Albus, how do you perform the _Antilmantillis _spell? Aunt Ginny taught you right?"

Albus looked confused, "Yeah, why? I'm not supposed to do it outside of Hogwarts."

"Uggh!" Rose was getting impatient. She doesn't like to have to wait for much. Being daddy's little princess has perks!

"Albus, just tell me, I won't tell your parents, I need this really bad!" Albus, who has always been a big softy, gave in with a sigh.

-Time Skip-

"Why do they make these boats so small and easily topple able?" Rose shivered, dripping wet from having fallen into the water on the ride over the lake to Hogwarts. Her hair was stuck to her face and her robes were clinging to her body. Rose was fuming, thinking about how she will have to be sorted while dripping wet.

"ALBUS! DRY ME OFF!" Albus got a little offended but he brushed it off because Rose would keep yelling if he didn't. He whispered the spell quickly and soon Rose was as dry as she was five minutes ago. Rose realized students were staring and redirected her screams. "What, nothing to see here, go back to worrying about the sorting!" she yelled but saw Malfoy laughing at her and flushed. She turned and gave him her famous death glare which just made him laugh harder.

_You just wait Malfoy, we will see who's laughing in the end! _She thought and walked into the Great Hall.

Did ya'll like it? Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

The Sorting and the prank will be in the next chapter, I promise! Keep checking back for updates!


	3. Sorting & Pranks Gone Wrong

**Hey ya'll! Sorry that I took so long but here's the next chapter!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**the-writing-vampire**

**Amrita (Anonymous)**

**littlegirlgonemad**

**mynameiscolor064**

**For Reviewing!**

The Great Hall was decorated just how her mother told her, with floating candles, a bright and starry sky, and four long tables that were about ¾ filled with eager looking students that were turned to face them. She felt a slight tug of shyness but she brushed it off and tried to scoot closer to the front. The Headmistress ushered them to the front of the long room and ordered them to line up. After being pushed farther up by kids who didn't want to be first, she found herself third in line behind Albus and, go figure, Scorpious Malfoy.

Instead of pulling out a long list of names, Professor McGonagall had them come up, say there name and sit on the three-legged-stool. Being one of the first, Rose was ready to be sorted!

Once Malfoy and Albus had finished, Rose ran up to the stool, practically yelling her name and was sitting down before McGonagall had gotten the talking hat ready. Looking taken aback, Headmistress placed the old hat squarely on her head and soon her mind was invaded with words form Mr. Hat.

_Eager are we? Well, you are definitely not a shy girl are you? I sense bravery and loyalty, but also cleverness and cunning. You have a sharp tongue and a hot temper that is always present. You don't like to be embarrassed or humiliated and, I won't tell but, you are also one to stir up trouble. _He paused,_ I believe that prank of yours deserves an A+ but Headmistress will not. Be sure you don't give yourself away!_

She couldn't believe it! A hat was giving her prank advice! She was definitely losing her mind!

She was still pondering his words when he yelled "SLYTHERIN!" in her ears and made her jump. She saw her friends and family give her pitied looks and her face flamed red and hot. She was the first in her family to not be put in Gryffindor, what would Mum and Dad say?

She slowly walked across the room to the only table that wasn't frozen in shock. The Slytherins were clapping and hollering; some were even standing up and reaching to shake her hand. She sat down next to a tall girl a little older than her named Alex Goyle who was a lot calmer than the rest of them. Alex had long brunette hair and big blue eyes, a rare mix, but had a friendly smile.

After settling down the rest of the Slytherins, McGonagall resumed the sorting but had a strange look in her face, as if she knew it would end up like this. Rose fumed in her seat as Scorpious, who was sitting across from her laughed about how a snake finally poisoned the Pride but, remembering her plan, she regained control and smirked inside.

Finally, once the sorting was over, food appeared and everyone dug in. Rose took the momentary distraction to glance over at her family who looked outraged, James had just gotten up and was stomping toward the teacher's table demanding a resorting. The teachers all agreed that this wasn't expected and sent James back to his table where he sat and fumed for the next ten minutes.

Since Malfoy was still laughing his backside off, Rose pointed to the star directly above him on the ceiling and whispered, "_Antilmantillis_".

Almost at once, the star started to shake. I seemed that the star would explode but instead it just continued to shake more and more violently. By the time it started to look like it would hit another star, people were starting to notice and point.

She smirked outwardly and finally, with a twitch of her finger, the star erupted and sent large chunks down on top of Malfoy's head. One so large came down and made a plunk as it hit home and caused Malfoy to fall out of his seat and soon, every star shone on the ceiling were forming the words, "HA HA HA HA!" in the sky and the entire room erupted in laughter.

Rose laughed along with the crowd and leaned over to see Malfoy's reaction but instead she saw him with his forehead in his hands and kneeling over in pain.

_This is not good!_

**Was this a good chapter? Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Review please!**


	4. Pranking Aftermath

**AN: Sorry it has been a while but, you have to admit, I update more than most authors! =)**

**Special thanks to:**

**mynameiscolor064**

**fearinourminds**

**littlegirlgonemad**

**the-writing-vampire**

**Melodiux**

**For reviewing! **

Rose immediately scanned her mind for a healing spell that her mum had taught her when she feel off her bike at age eight. _Come on , Come on, COME ON! _She would find it and then the spell would slip away like water down a drain. She couldn't hold it long enough for it to be of any use so she bolted towards the Teachers table.

She honestly hadn't meant for it to go this far! To her, it would embarrass him and she would get on with her life. Hurting him wasn't her plan!

Weaving, unnoticed, through her peers chuckling at the prank she pulled, she ran as fast as she could toward the large table front and center.

Finally reaching Madame Pomfery, the elderly school nurse, she explained what happened while gasping for breath.

"You have to," _huff_, "come help! I don't," _huff_, "know if he is alright," _huff_, "or if he is seriously," _huff_, "injured!" she finally got out. No matter if she disliked him or not she has always had very strong motherly instincts, she got it from her grandmum. She would make sure he is alright first, then argue with him later.

She rocketed back to her house table. Rose ran straight up to Alex who must have realized he was hurt. She was standing next to him with her grey jacket balled up in her hand pressing it to his forehead. He was covered in scarlet blood and looked dreadfully pale. His pasty skin tone was contrasting greatly with the blood in a sickening way. Rose was inwardly trying not to heave.

The rest of the students were finally starting to settle down and some had come over to help. Several prefects and teachers had been standing close by and had run over with spell tips to stop the blood. Madame Pomfery had been muttering spells, conjuring potions, and checking for any more gashes since she got there. She shook her head.

"Nothing's working, we can't move him in this state." She turned to the teachers, "Students need to leave the area because we don't know if whatever happened to him is going to happen again. Take them to there dormitories and get them to bed, we cannot have them stay!" She turned back to Malfoy and the teachers started issuing orders to prefects and herding students out the doors. Malfoy was slowly losing consciousness and his eyes we drooping slightly. Rose was feeling helpless watching him fade; she didn't know what to do.

Snape must have realized she was still there and started towards her.

"You must leave now, we cannot have anyone near him at the moment. He is in critical condition and we cannot jeopardize his health just so you can watch!"

That tore it for Rose. "Look! _**I **_am the one who saw him!_** I **_told the nurse! _**I**_ was the only one not laughing when the star hit him! _**I **_will not be pushed out and _**I**_ deserve to she what happens after this! You know what, _**YOU**_ don't even have the right make me leave anyway!" She could tell she was red in the face and she would not leave no matter what happens.

Snape opened his mouth to retort but at last minute, stopped himself and smirked.

"You really are a Slytherin aren't you?"

"You act like that's a complement." Rose spun on her heal and headed back to Malfoy. The teachers had managed to halt the bleeding temporarily and were placing him on a stretcher and walking toward the Hospital Wing.

**Was that okay? I don't like it all that much.**

**I just applied for a beta reader so cross your fingers and wish me luck ya'll!**

**Reviews are like ice cream to authors, you can't get to much! =D**


	5. I Didn't Mean To

_AN: I am back! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! I have been really lazy and my laptop died, then my laptop charger broke, so now I am on my sister's laptop. I have been going through ideas for this chapter in my head for a while but none of them felt right. I think I have found an idea that fits at last!_

_BTW: I think Snape was too good a character to stay dead so I decided that around his death, he somehow brought himself back! He will stay in this fanfic! =)_

_Special thanks to:_

_Melodiux_

_mynameiscolor064_

_fearinourminds_

_the-writing-vampire_

_littlegirlgonemad_

_For Reviewing!_

_ANYWAY! On with the chapter! - - -_

As Rose jogged alongside Malfoy's stretcher, she was trying to calm her thoughts. So much had happened because of a stupid prank that it left her head spinning into oblivion. Madame Pomfery had to stop twice on the trip up to mutter a quick blood clotting spell or administer a smelly purple potion and was trying to get the House teachers to return to their respective common rooms to explain and help detain, if not stop, the chaos. The teachers that didn't preside over any of the Houses were told to check the hallways for any stragglers.

After the elderly woman had finished giving orders, only Rose and Professor Snape were left at her side. Snape refused to leave Malfoy so instead he cast a patronus to his prefects to restore order. Rose obviously wasn't going away so Madame Pomfery didn't even try to make her.

Once the four finally made it to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy was laid carefully down on the crinkly white-sheeted cot. Snape stared summoning some potions from his classroom to help aide Pomfery and the nurse was fretting around her office for some skin patching paste and some pain relievers.

Rose apparently wasn't needed for anything so she sat on the cot to the right of Malfoy. She felt utterly unhelpful and unneeded. Those are two feeling Rose had rarely experienced before. She had always been needed for something, whether it was cooking, cleaning, help with homework or chores. She never really had quiet time for her to think and she preferred it that way. Quiet time meant you were openly thinking and right now, she didn't like what she was thinking about!

"Miss Weasley, do you mind replacing his bandages with some new ones? They are right beside my door; the clips are on my desk in my office." As she spoke she pointed respectively to the items she was referring to. Rose nodded and went to work on the old bandages.

The usually stretchy white gauze was now stiff and scarlet from his constant bleeding. As she worked on unwinding the bandages she saw more and more of the cuts and huge bruises on his forehead and under his hairline. Her stomach was in knots once it was off. Guilt racked her body and she finally saw the brunt of the star's hit.

The skin over his left eye was blue and purple. It was raised two to three inches above his eyebrows and she saw that he had started bleeding again.

"MADAME POMFERY," she yelled and she ran to get the new bandages. "I think he is bleeding again and it is starting to look _worse_!" She quickly rewrapped his head and sat back down on the unused cot.

It took about an hour and a half before the nurse could get his blood to clot long enough to seal his cuts. She told Snape that he should return to Slytherin corridor. As the potions professor walked out the large double doors of the Infirmary, Madame Pomfery turned on Rose.

"You too young lady! You have your first day of classes' tomorrow morning and you need sleep. Severus will show you the way. You really shouldn't stay toni-" Rose cut her off.

"Will he be ok?" she said. She tasted a bitter iron liquid and realized she had bitten her lip and broke skin.

Madame Pomfery hesitated, "He shoul-" Rose cut her off again.

"Are you_ positive_?" The nurse looked weary and slightly angry.

"I think I stopped the bleeding for no-"

"NO, that isn't the answer I want!" This angered the nurse a lot more.

"Mrs. Weasley! Composure! I will not stand for yelling in my Hospital Wi-"

"That is a no. I will stay here tonight with Malfoy and go to my classes tomorrow." Rose's expression left no room for discussion. Madame Pomfery opened her mouth to respond but after a few seconds, exited into her office ruffles and irate.

Rose waited until the office lights flicked off before walking over to Malfoy's bedside and sat on the corner. Her mind flashed images of his head like a slideshow. They were all because of her and the guilt hadn't let up since leaving the Great Hall. She had wanted a laugh and hurt him. She truly hadn't meant to do so either! Her mind swam with the thoughts she had pushed away earlier, questions that she couldn't answer, memories of the hundreds of students laughing at him. She put her face in her palms.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't plan this! Things went wrong!" she whispered to herself.

She glanced at Malfoy's face through her fingers and tears blurred her vision. She openly wept.

_AN: Good, Bad, Awesome, Terrible?_

_Let me know! Review!_


End file.
